My Sins, Your Majesty
by Moofstar
Summary: Kururugi Suzaku tak lagi sama. Ia merasa sudah banyak berubah, begitu pula perasaannya pada Nunnally. Mengalami banyak kehilangan membuat dirinya menjadi egois, bahkan jika harus memaksa, Suzaku tak lagi peduli. /"Maafkan aku, Nunnally. Aku tidak bisa kehilanganmu lagi."/Time-Line after Zero Requiem/OC/OOC. Fic pertamaku di fandom Code Geass.


**_Salam kenal reader Code Geass ^^. Atas kecintaanku pada anime ini, saya membuat fic dengan time-line sehabis Zero-Requiem. Dan pemeran utama fic adalah Kururugi Suzaku, selingkuhan saya, hehe *plakk. Makannya sepanjang fic ini menggunakan sudut pandang Suzaku. Hem, saya tahu banyak yang membenci Suzaku karena dia membunuh akang Lelouch tersayang. Maka dari itu saya membuat Suzaku semakin terlihat jahat di fic ini, hohoho *ketawa-ala-psikopat. Dan Nunnally-chan disini sudah bisa berjalan dan menjadi Emperor of Britannia ke-100, yeah! *Teriak-gaje. Sebenernya sih udah lama pengen publish cerita ini, cuman gak sempet buat ngetik. Oh ya, saya lupa mengucapkan selamat beribadah puasa ya bagi yang menunaikannya :D. _**

**_Title : My Sins, Your Majesty_**

**_:_**

**_:_**

**_:_**

**_Disclaimer : SUNRISE, CLAMP_**

**_:_**

**_:_**

**_:_**

**_Don't like don't read, Just Leave_**

* * *

Nunnally.

Menjadikanku semakin lama semakin terjerat dalam kubangan dosa tak berdasar. Kecantikannya tumbuh –bahkan melebihi Euphy—seiring rasa hormat rakyat padanya, menjadikan dirinya begitu dicintai. Keanggunan serta kebijaksanaannya membuatku terpesona, terlebih lagi kebaikan hatinya, mengantarkan Britannia menjadi negara makmur dan disegani.

Ia-lah bukti tercapainya impianku dan Lelouch. Menciptakan dunia tempat orang dapat tersenyum ramah satu sama lain, tanpa ada peperangan dan jerit tangis penderitaan.

Semua berkat keteguhan hati dan rasa kepedulian yang dimiliki oleh Nunnally Vi Britannia, _Emperor of Britannia_ ke-100, ratu dari negara suci Britannia, adik kandung dari Lelouch Vi Britannia, Sang _Emperor Tiran_ ke-99, yang merupakan sahabat sekaligus rival abadiku.

Jika kau bertanya apa aku bahagia melihat kemajuan ini? Takkan ragu aku menjawab iya.

Inilah cita-citaku sejak dulu. Kucurahkan semua pengabdian dan jiwaku –sama seperti Lelouch—agar perdamaian bukanlah ilusi semata. Tak kupedulikan cercaan juga hinaan yang sangat jelas ditujukan padaku.

Awalnya aku berpikir, dengan mengemban tugas sebagai Zero –menggantikan Lelouch—semua akan baik-baik saja. Dengan menjadi Zero, mudah untukku menjaga dan membantu Nunnally, serta menebus segala dosaku pada dunia.

Namun sayangnya perkiraanku salah. Perasaan yang tak semestinya tumbuh dihatiku. Begitu kuat hingga membuatku sesak, tak bisa bernapas. Setiap kali melihat paras cantiknya, membuatku seolah lupa akan semua tujuanku.

Penyangkalan demi penyangkalan terus aku tanamkan dalam kepalaku. Berharap hal itu dapat menjaga kewarasan dan akal sehatku.

Kebingungan mulai menderaku, sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi padaku? Bukankah aku mencintai Euphy? Bukankah semua hatiku telah aku berikan padanya?

Pertanyaan itu tak terjawab hingga akhirnya hari itu tiba. Hari dimana ratuku memasuki usia yang cukup untuk menikah. Dua puluh tahun. Sudah kewajibannya untuk memberikan keturunan sebagai bentuk pengabdiannya pada Britannia.

Semua lelaki dari penjuru dunia hadir untuk meminangnya. Mereka yang hadir memiliki jabatan, pangkat, harta, kemuliaan, ketampanan, serta keahlian yang dapat dipastikan akan membuat semua wanita mudah untuk bertekuk lutut.

Harapan ternyata tidak semanis kenyataan. Nunnally tidak memandang itu semua. Ia masih naif berpikir bahwa pernikahan merupakan hal sakral yang dipersatukan oleh cinta, membuatku tercengang untuk sesaat. Dengan halus Nunnally menolak pinangan mereka. Dan tanpa diminta, mereka semua mundur secara teratur.

Jujur saja, jauh di lubuk hatiku kegembiraan menyeruak. Dengan begini Nunnally akan terus bergantung padaku. Jahat memang, tapi tak bisa kupungkiri aku menikmatinya.

Hingga akhirnya seseorang itu datang. Pemuda yang semestinya telah mati.

Rolo Lamperouge.

Tidak, lebih tepatnya Migael Wenster. Ia begitu mirip dengan Rolo, hanya saja iris matanya berwarna biru jernih, seperti salah satu rekanku, Gino. Rambutnya-pun hitam pekat dan memiliki tubuh cukup tinggi.

Migael Wenster merupakan salah satu bangsawan muda berbakat _Uni Eropa_. Kuakui Migael memiliki paras diatas rata-rata, ditambah dengan senyuman palsu yang menawan.

Aku berpikir Migael datang dengan maksud meminang Nunnally, seperti pelamar terdahulu. Ternyata dugaanku meleset, Migael datang hanya untuk mengukuhkan perdamaian antara _Uni Eropa_ dengan _Britannia_.

Namun perkiraan awalku tak sepenuhnya salah. Mengatas namakan persahabatan, Migael secara licik mendapatkan perhatian Nunnally . Aku gagal menutup peluang – memberikan jarak antara Nunnally dan Migael. Menimbulkan rasa sakit dan penyesalan setiap kali melihat Nunnally tersenyum lembut pada lelaki-brengsek-itu.

Egois dan _possesif_.

Detik itu aku menyadari, bahwa perasaanku pada Euphy hanya sekedar rasa kagum. Euphy begitu bersinar, cantik, dan menerimaku apa adanya. Ia juga memiliki tujuan yang sama denganku, menciptakan perdamaian dunia tanpa harus berperang. Membuatku merasa ingin melindunginya.

Mungkin karena itu aku menyukainya, tapi bukan mencintainya.

Sedangkan perasaanku pada Nunnally berbeda. Melihatnya bersama lelaki lain menimbulkan amarah dan kejengkelan aneh pada diriku. Mungkinkah ini rasa cemburu?

Mau tak mau aku harus mengakui bahwa aku, Kururugi Suzaku, mencintai Nunnally Vi Britannia. Bukan sebagai ksatria, tetapi sebagai laki-laki berhasrat yang ingin memilikinya.

* * *

Lorong-lorong Istana terlihat lengang tanpa ada seorangpun terlihat berlalu lalang seperti biasa. Cahaya bulan menerpa topeng yang biasa kukenakan, membuat kilauan tipis berwarna putih. Tanpa menghiraukan suara sepatuku yang menggema, dengan pasti aku melangkah menuju sebuah ruangan luas dengan panji-panji lambang kebesaran Britannia terpasang.

Terdiam aku mendapati Nunnally tengah memandangi kursi kebesarannya. Rambut cokelatnya tergerai lembut mengikuti hukum gravitasi, membuatku bertanya bagaimana rasanya jika jari-jariku berada diantara helaian rambutnya.

Menyadari kedatanganku, Nunnally berbalik menghadapku kemudian melemparkan senyuman lembut. Iris _violet_ tua-nya melihatku dalam, kulit putihnya terlihat bersinar dibawah sinar rembulan, lekuk tubuhnya begitu sempura, seolah memintaku untuk menyentuhnya.

Tunggu? Apa yang aku pikirkan?

"Zero-_san_." Bibir merahnya memanggilku. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Sepertinya ia khawatir karena sedari tadi aku tak bersuara.

"Ya, aku tidak apa-apa, _Your Majesty_."

Lagi-lagi Nunnally tersenyum lembut, membuatku semakin jatuh dalam pesonanya. "Ada hal penting yang harus kukatakan padamu, Kururugi-_san_." Ujarnya sambil berjalan mendekatiku.

Ya, Nunnally tahu siapa jati diriku sebenarnya. Bahkan ia mengetahui alasanku membunuh kakak tersayangnya, Lelouch.

Nunnally masih belum memaafkanku, walau ia berkata padaku untuk belajar memaafkanku, nyatanya ia masih sulit menerima kehadiranku. Terbukti panggilannya padaku tak pernah sehangat dulu.

"Hal penting apa yang ingin kau katakan, _Your Majesty_?"

Terlihat keraguan muncul dari paras cantiknya, sebelum akhirnya semburat merah menggantikan keraguan tersebut.

"A-aku memutuskan untuk menerima salah satu proposal pernikahan, Kururugi-_san_."

Kalimat itu, kalimat yang paling aku hindari selama ini.

"Siapa dia?" Untuk pertama kalinya suaraku terdengar begitu dingin.

"Eh?" Nunnally mengerutkan kening heran.

Kali ini aku membuka topeng Zero, menampilkan wajah asliku dihadapannya. Kupandang Nunnally dengan tajam.

"Suzaku-_kun_-..." Mata Nunnally melebar melihat wajahku sekarang. Sejak _Zero Requiem_, sama sekali tidak pernah sekalipun aku membuka topengku dihadapannya.

"Kau pasti bercanda jika akan menerima Migael sebagai pendampingmu."

Tidak, tidak akan pernah kubiarkan Migael mendapatkan Nunnally.

"Apa maksudmu, Kururugi-_san_?" Ujarnya tersinggung.

Heh, jadi ia kembali memanggil nama keluargaku rupanya.

"Kau tidak akan pernah menikah dengan Migael, Nunnally. Dia hanya ingin mengambil keuntungan darimu sebagai _Queen of Britannia_." Jawabku tegas tanpa panggilan kehormatan.

"Cukup Kururugi-_san_. Kau tidak berhak berkata seperti itu. Pikiranmu sungguh picik. Aku tidak menyangka kau-..." Nunnally tak meneruskan kalimatnya karena pada saat itu juga aku menariknya ke dalam pelukanku.

Kurasakan kehangatan tubuhnya membuatku begitu nyaman, semilir wangi _lavender_ menguar menyapa indera penciumanku. Begitu menakjubkan.

"Maafkan aku, Nunnally. Aku tidak bisa kehilanganmu lagi."

"Ku-Kururugi-_san_-..."

Dengan cepat tanganku memukul tengkuknya, membuatnya hilang kesadaran. Kuangkat tubuhnya dengan gaya _bridal style_, mengantarkannya menuju _pavilium_ kediamannya.

Sudah kupastikan, aku sudah menyerah melawan semua perasaanku. Tanpa aku sadari, Nunnally telah menjadi candu bagiku, begitu manis dan memabukkan.

Sesampainya di _pavilium_, dengan lembut kurebahkan tubuh Nunnally pada ranjang berukuran besar miliknya. Jemariku bergerak menyentuh pipi mulusnya, menimbulkan sensasi yang menyenangkan.

"_Aishiteru_, Nunnally."

* * *

**_Sekedar pemberitahuan, Migael Wenster itu OC. Migael disini mirip dengan Rolo, cuman matanya biru dan rambutnya hitam kayak Lelouch. Tadinya saya mau munculin Rolo yang asli, tapi rada aneh kalo misalkan dia bangkit lagi dari kuburnya. Yah semoga aja reader bisa membayangkan fisik Migael Wenster seperti apa *gomen._**

**_Arigatou sudah membaca fic ini, jika berkenan silahkan berikan review :) _**


End file.
